


For better for worse

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, My Freddie, My Roger, hurt Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie looks after Roger after a car accident
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 25





	For better for worse

**Author's Note:**

> My dream is to have the power to raise the dead. Freddie and my grandparents would come back.... And some other great people.

Freddie Mercury took a deep breath. He stood in front of the hospital room where the love of his life lay. His beloved Roger had a car accident two weeks ago. Freddie visited him every day and supported him. He went inside. Roger was asleep. Freddie sat down next to him. The blond man had two broken legs and large wounds on the beautiful face and body. Roger opened his eyes.  
"Hi Freddie."  
"Hi, honey. You're going home today. Are you happy about it?"  
"Have you already chosen a nursing home for me?"  
"What nursing home?"  
"I don't want to be a burden to you."  
Freddie felt his heart break. He knelt by the bed and took Roger's pale hand.  
"You won't go anywhere, dearest. I will take care of you. I love you."  
He kissed his hand and lips, sat down next to him and took him in his arms. Roger snuggled into him.  
They returned home later. Freddie was driving his beloved in a wheelchair.  
"I think it's bath time now. I will help you."  
"Good. Just hug me first."  
Freddie hugged him. Then he took a wheelchair to the bathroom. He undressed him and wrapped his legs in a sack. Then he took a wash cloth and washed Roger’s body softly. He finished washing, put Roger in his arms, and took him to the room. There, he dressed him in pajamas and brought sandwiches. They ate hugged to each other. Later they fell asleep.  
In sickness and health. It will always be this way.


End file.
